Rogue: Me, Myself, and I
by roguemags
Summary: Each choice that a person makes shape that persons life. This is the story of when different Rogues meet and talk about the choices they have met. Base on three favorite fanfiction pairing for Rogue in the mavie universe.


Rogue: Me, Myself, and I

Author notes – I do not own the X-men, but wish I did.

This story is about when three different Rogues meet when an experiment goes wrong (let's blame Forge). All the Rogues are based in the X-men movie universe but in each one the choice they made lead them to be different individuals.

"Hello is anyone there"

"Hello, Logan"

"Hey, where is everybody"

In a semi-dark space in time three different rogues encounter each other.

"Who are you" three similar looking rogues say at the same time.

"I am Marie Summers. Who are you two? Said the Rogue with a slightly swollen belly and pair of Cyclops optical glasses push up in her two tone hair.

"I am Rogue of the X-man, bub" said the second Rogue. This one looked like the first but with a manner of annoyance and set fighting stance.

"Rogue" the third stated. As if that was all that needed to be said. The third had the overall look of the other two, but where the first had a sweet look to her the third did not. Where the second had glint or spark in her eye the third did not. This rogue was lean and mean and a bit stand offish.

"You two cannot be Rogue or Marie. That is me, and did you say Marie Summers" the second asked.

"Yes, this most certainly Forge's fault" said the first

"Erik is going to kill him." Stated the third

"Erik?" asked the first two

"Wait, a minute, are we all forgetting that there are three of us here" stated the second Rogue, while she was rubbing her temples.

"Well, right before I entered this semi- darkness with you two I was in the science lab with Magneto and Forge" stated the third Rogue.

"Magneto" again the first two said together.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"I would never have anything to do with Magneto" stated the first. "But I was also in a science lab with the professor, Scott, and Forge."

"Well, to make it unanimous I was also in the science lab but unlike you I had dragged Logan to come with me. I want to see if this experiment of Forge blew up like the other. But what I do not get is why your last name is summers, because in my reality Scott is dead and was much in love with Jean. And I want to know if you went willing to Magneto or he kidnapped you." Stated the second "I would think that this was one of Mesmero tricks, but he cannot mess with people sense of smell. You smell like me but with scooter all over you and you are different though you have a hint of me but with a metallic and magneto smell mixed in." ending with a mild snort.

"Well, I married Scott over three years ago. That's why you could say that I smell like him. We are currently expecting our second child. And my Scott is very much alive. In my reality Jean die after a battle at Alkali Lake. I was there for him to help him recover and he was there for me when Logan left again."

"Oh" the second the third stated while looking at the second. "Did what happened to my Scott happen to yours" The second nodded and they stated together "Phoenix"

"Who"

"You see a year after Alkali Lake. Scott went back to the lake and Jean as the uncontrollable Phoenix killed him" stated the second Rogue. With a nod from the third "Mine too"

"Scott" the first silently moaned while rubbing her stomach. "I was with Scott a year after Jean died I never left his side the month around the anniversary. We started dating a few months later".

There a few minutes of silence, for the one it was a silent prayer that she was there for Scott all those months ago. Cause if she would not have been then she would not have the love that she has now or this life growing inside or their little boy safe at home.

"So what your story" the third asked of the second.

"What's it to you, bub"

"Well, I guess we can stand here in silence until our different Forges fix this mess. Or we can watch that one grow bigger until she pop"

"When are you going to pop" the second asked

"I have another three months"

"Ok, as long as it is not any time in the near future. Well my story is pretty normal. It about a girl who could not touch, you see in my reality there was a cure. Well, I am ashamed to say it but I took the thing. I was wrong to take it after I took it I knew. Well the cure did not last. However, my powers came back slowly and gave me time to master my power."

"We had the cure in my reality too, but with Scott and the professor was there to help me learn to master it."

"Let me guess you are still with that two timer Bobby" asked the third

"Do I look stupid, bub? I am with Logan."

"Logan" the other two stated

"Ya, Logan, the big ape told me once that he was waiting for me to grow up just a bit so we could be together that why he always called me kid to remind himself that he had to wait for me. What about you?"

"Well we had the cure too in our reality, I was actually in line to get it when the voices in my head were yelling at me to stop and think. However, the two biggest ones were Logan and Magneto. Logan was saying stop and think but he was going to accept whatever decision I made, but Magneto called me a traitor to myself and to mutant kind. I told him he did not understand I was tired of people be scared of me I was tired of hiding. And before I know it his presence in my mind assaulted me with images of other mutants to scared or terrified to come out of hiding or where they were physical assaulted for being who they were. When I came back to myself I was at the end of the line walking away from the clinic. The next thing I know I am in some wooded area with a group of mutants. Magneto comes up to me and asks what I was doing there. I told him that I was not a traitor. He just raised his eye brow and that way he does, it kind of cute"

"Oh, brother" snorted the second one.

"Are you and he… uh you know. It hard to picture it, he tried to kill me" stated the first

"Me too"

"Yes we are lovers. And he tried to kill me too. On some stupid scheme that did not work"

"Statue of Liberty" the three said together

"Wow" the first stated "So how can you be with him. I can say that I got a large dose of him in my head I wanted to join the brotherhood but for only a minute. I get why he was like how he was. The camps still wake me up some time."

"Me too, Logan always there for me, we are supposed to be getting married tomorrow. I even got him to wear tuxedo." the second stated while giving a winning smirk, silently thinking of the surprising news that she was going to tell Logan on their wedding night, if they got to have it.

"Does he know yet?" stated third. At her puzzled look she continued "Come on you are not the only one with Logan senses."

All the second three identical lighting like portals opened up behind the Rogues.

"Rogue"

"Marie, honey"

Rogue, darling Marie"

"Erik"

"Scott"

"Logan"

As one the three Rogues jump into the arms of the one that she loved. Scott hugged Marie close while pay close attention to their unborn baby, while checking to make sure that they were fine. Logan wrapped himself around his Marie inhaling her in deep while also checking to make sure their little bundle was safe. "Marie this is no way of getting out of marring me" he said softly. For the third Rogue when she jumped into Erik arms he did no merely hold her but kissed her passionately and possessively.

When the three couple broke apart it was Scott that spoke first. "Wow, Marie I guess you have a story to tell me when we get home. I especially want to know why Magneto looking at an identical you with hungry eyes.

"Marie, daring why is scooter, who is supposed to be dead, holding a pregnant you"

"Different reality right, my dear"

"Yes, Erik can we go home now these two have given something to think about that I would like to talk to you about" the third stated while eyeing the first ones swollen stomach.

"Ya let's go home"

"Bye" the three Rogues said to each other. Each ready to go home to their separate lives,


End file.
